Bobbery
Admiral Bobbery is a Bob-omb, and a legendary sailor. He is Mario's fifth or six partner in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (depending on whether the player gets the optional Ms. Mowz first). Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Bobbery was an extremely skilled helmsman, and was once married to Scarlette, in the sort of love "reserved for fairy tales". Unfortunately, Scarlette died of a serious illness during an icy winter when Bobbery was out to sea, and Bobbery blamed himself and never went to sea again for a time. When Mario and Flavio needed a navigator to get to Keelhaul Key to get the fifth Crystal Star, Bobbery initially denied that he was Bobbery, but when Podley confirmed his identity to Mario, he refused to go to Keelhaul Key. Podley told Mario Bobbery's story and gave him a letter that Scarlette wrote on her deathbed, that she told him to give to Bobbery. Mario gave the letter to Bobbery, which told him not to blame himself and give up going to sea. Bobbery decided to navigate the ship to Keelhaul Key, but as they were about to reach the cursed island, the pirate ghosts, led by Cortez, destroyed the ship and captured Bobbery, along with an unnamed Toad and Lord Crump. Mario and his partners went after the ghosts to rescue the three prisoners. Bobbery fought the Embers to give the Toad and Crump (disguised as Four-Eyes) a chance to escape. He was severely wounded by the ghosts, which were defeated by Mario. Bobbery gave Mario his final request: to give him a bottle of Chuckola Cola, his last memory of Scarlette. After drinking the Chuckola Cola, Bobbery seemingly died, but when Mario hit him with his hammer he woke up, having survived the battle, and joined Mario's party. They entered the Pirate's Grotto and defeated Cortez for the fifth Crystal Star. Crump revealed his true identity and tried to take it, but with help from Cortez and his crew, Mario, Flavio, and the Toads stopped him, and Mario and his party defeated Crump. After getting the last two Crystal Stars from Poshley Heights and the X-Naut Fortress, Mario and his team entered the Palace of Shadow. There they defeated Grodus, then Bowser, and finally the evil Shadow Queen, saving the world from darkness. Afterward, Bobbery began going to sea with Cortez every day, often going to Keelhaul Key, and his soul was no longer broken. When Mario returned to Rogueport, Bobbery was with the rest of his partners, and they continued to travel for a time, winning the championship a second time in the Glitz Pit (which Bobbery never entered the first time) and defeating the evil dragon Bonetail at the bottom of the Pit of 100 Trials. In Super Paper Mario, Bobbery appeared with the rest of Mario's partners in a picture at Mario's house. His Catch Card can be obtained by beating the Duel of 100. Francis also has a plush toy of him. Abilities Outside battle, Mario can throw Bobbery, who will walk a few steps and explode. Like Bombette (and apparently many good Bob-ombs across the lands), he will reappear unharmed after he explodes. This can destroy cracked walls, and is also a powerful first strike when used on an enemy, particularly a fire enemy such as an Ember or Lava Bubble. He can even be thrown onto ledges above Mario. In battle, his techniques are: *Bomb *Bomb Squad - 3 FP *Hold Fast - 4 FP, Level 2 *Bob-ombast - 9 FP, Level 3 At Level 1, he has 20 HP. At Level 2, he has 30 HP. At Level 3, he has 40 HP. His attack power is 4 at Level 1, 5 at Level 2, and 6 at Level 3. Trivia *Bobbery is the only Bob-omb in the game who doesn't have any defense points. Common Bob-omb enemies have defense points of one. This can be explained by him being older than other Bob-ombs, but he also has more HP. *Bobbery has the most HP of any of Mario's partners. *He is the counterpart of Bombette from Paper Mario, as the party member that is a Bob-omb. Category:Bob-ombs Category:Partners Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door characters Category:Allies